To compare the effectiveness of various therapeutic procedures in the treatment of skeletal metastasis of cancer of the breast using two independent methods for the evaluation of bone lesions: a. serial determinations of total and non-dialyzable urinary excretion of hydroxyproline (HYPRO), and b. serial bone scintigrams using 99m-Tc polyphosphonate and phosphonates.